


Shut It Down When the Time Comes

by kikikryslee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Humor, Louis in Panties, M/M, Parenthood, Shower Sex, Smut, Teacher Louis, Top Harry, Top Louis, architect Harry, lots of, scenes of, the good stuff happens with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is it</i>, Louis thought to himself. <i>Finally</i>.<br/>And then a loud wail rang through their apartment.<br/>Louis stared up at Harry, who had the lube bottle in his hand, ready to pour.<br/>“What if I’m quick?” Harry asked desperately.<br/>Louis rolled his eyes as the baby’s crying only got louder.<br/>---<br/>Or, the five times new parents Harry and Louis try to have sex, and the one time they actually do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut It Down When the Time Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [standintherain16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standintherain16/gifts).



> OK, so this fic was written for the prompt: any time they try to 'get it on' somebody/something interrupts them and it gets really old really fast.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Michelle](http://temporaryfixlouis.tumblr.com/), who beta'ed this fic for me! You're the best! 
> 
> The title is from "Freakum Dress" by Beyoncé.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **DO NOT post this story or any of my other stories on any other websites. I'm not comfortable with that, and I hope that you can please respect that. If you see any of my stories on another website, please let me know. I am also NOT currently authorizing translations of any of my stories at this time. I hope you can respect that, as well. Thank you!**

Louis let out a quiet moan as Harry slipped a second finger into him. He fisted his hands into the sheets and rolled his hips a few times to help with the stretch.

The third time he did, he felt the tips of Harry’s fingers graze his prostate, and he let out a loud cry.

“Shh,” Harry whispered. “Lou, you know you can’t be loud right now.”

Louis nodded and pressed his lips firmly together. He knew how important it was for him to be quiet for once in his life.

A few minutes later, Harry slid in a third finger and continued stretching Louis open.

“OK, I’m ready,” Louis hissed. “Come on.”

Harry gently pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on Louis’ leg. Then he swept his hand across the sheets to find the lube from where he had dropped it.

_This is it,_ Louis thought to himself. _Finally._

And then a loud wail rang through their apartment.

Louis stared up at Harry, who had the lube bottle in his hand, ready to pour. 

“What if I’m quick?” Harry asked desperately.

Louis rolled his eyes as the baby’s crying only got louder.

Harry dropped his head back and tossed the lube back to the mattress. “I’ll get him.”

“Thank you.”

Harry got off the bed and pulled on the pair of boxers he had been wearing earlier. It did nothing to hide his erection.

“Nice problem you got there,” Louis teased.

“Fuck you,” Harry replied as he walked uncomfortably out of the room.

“You tried to! Jamie won’t let you!”

Harry shook his head as he walked into his infant son’s room.

Baby Jamie was wailing in his crib, his little hands balled up into fists and a bright red color taking over his face.

“Hey, hey,” Harry whispered, attempting to soothe him. “It’s OK.”

Harry picked up his son and held him close to his bare chest. “You’re all right, buddy.”

Within seconds, Jamie was calm again, even going so far as to coo up at his father.

“Yeah,” Harry muttered. “Now you’re fine.”

He walked out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen so he could warm up a bottle.

“You know, little man, you really need to give me and your daddy some alone time.”

He knew Jamie didn’t have a clue what Harry was telling him, but he said it anyway, in hopes that Jamie's little brain might understand the desperation behind Harry’s voice.

See, he and Louis had been going through a bit of a dry spell: they hadn’t had sex since the day they brought Jamie home from the hospital.

He could remember that day very clearly: Right as Harry was coming, they got the call that their son was, too.

So, for the first time in the ten years they’d been together, they hurried through a joint shower that didn’t result in one of them on his knees.

Thirty minutes later, they were at the hospital, shouting frantically at the woman behind the reception desk and asking where they could find Jamie’s birth parents.

Seven hours after that, Louis held newborn Jamie in his arms, while Harry had his own arms around Louis’ waist and his chin hooked over his husband’s shoulder.

“He’s perfect,” Harry whispered.

Louis could only nod.

That had been four months ago. Ever since then, whenever they tried to… well, ‘get it on’… something interrupted them. If it wasn’t Jamie crying, it was the two men falling asleep after a long, hard day at work. If it wasn’t that, it was Liam and Sophia breaking up – again – or Niall calling to go out for a drink.

It was like the universe was against them.

Tonight, Jamie had gone to bed easily, so the two of them thought this was their chance.

But, of course, that hadn’t gone as planned.

Harry pulled a bottle from the fridge and looked down at his baby boy. Jamie’s big blue eyes stared up at Harry’s green ones, reminding Harry why he and Louis had wanted to be parents so badly.

The two of them got married six years ago and were dating for four years before that. They had met as college sophomores at a frat party, of all places. They had both been invited by Liam, a member of the frat, and bonded over a mutual dislike of the beer in the kegs.

So, Louis had stolen a bottle of rum from someone’s room, and they spent the night lounging in a couple of patio chairs in the backyard, talking about everything they could think of.

They woke up the next morning, still in those chairs, knowing they had found the person they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with.

Fast forward a few years, when they got married, and their families immediately asked about children.

Harry and Louis had always wanted kids, but knew it would be a while before they could actually have one. They filled out the paperwork for an adoption agency, and waited for five years until they finally got a call about a young couple twenty miles away that had chosen them to adopt their baby.

And four months ago, they got to bring him home.

Jamie was the light of their lives, making their family complete, and Louis and Harry couldn’t have asked for anything more.

Except sex.

“I love you, kid,” Harry whispered. “You’re just a bit of a cockblock.”

Jamie smiled widely up at Harry, who could only roll his eyes.

\---

The next morning, Louis woke up feeling refreshed. After Harry had gone to take care of the baby, Louis quickly finished himself off and went to sleep right after.

Needless to say, he slept great. Harry, however, looked like he hadn’t had the best night.

“Coffee,” Harry spoke lowly as he stumbled into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Louis replied cheerfully.

Harry glared at him before filling up his mug. Noticing Jamie in the rocker next to the table, he softened his tone and said, “Hey, Jame.”

“What time will you be home tonight?” Louis asked, covering his smile with his hand.

“Late, probably. I have a three o’clock meeting with the investors for the skyscraper, and the last time we met with them, we were there for three hours. God only knows why they wanted to meet so late in the day.”

“Sorry, babe.”

“It’s OK. Once it’s all done, we’ll have some nice spending money. What do you say? You, me and Jamie on some island for two weeks in the summer?”

Louis winked. “Sounds good to me.”

Harry was a head architect, and his company had recently established a deal with some Japanese businessmen looking to expand their company. Big business meant bigger buildings, and Harry was overseeing the entire project of constructing the fifty-story high-rise.

It had required a lot of long nights at the office, and Louis had stepped over more sets of blueprints than he could count, but they both knew it would be worth it once all of the documents were signed and approved.

As Harry always said, “the paperwork is the hardest part.”

“OK, I’m off to work,” Louis said. He gave Harry a long kiss before saying, “Jamie already had his bottle, and he’s chilling now, as you can see. I packed his bag already. It’s Monday, so you’re dropping him off with my mom.”

“Got it. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

He sat down at the table and heard Louis leave a moment later.

Harry glanced at the clock on the stove and saw that it was only 6:20 in the morning. He shook his head at Louis, who had to be at his job at the local high school in twenty minutes.

Louis taught English and served as an assistant soccer coach in the fall and a vocal coach for the drama club in the spring.

Harry was constantly tripping over binders and folders filled with lesson plans, soccer plays and music sheets, which had definitely contributed to bumps, bruises and even a broken bone or two over the years.

Sometimes, Harry thought Louis was busier than he was.

Jamie started cooing, bringing Harry’s attention back to the present. He looked down at his son, who was grinning widely.

Harry returned the smile. “Why are you so happy, huh? What’s so funny?”

And then Harry smelled why Jamie was so happy.

“You were saving that for me, weren’t you?”

Jamie giggled and kicked his legs, giving Harry another whiff of what was in his diaper.

Harry took a deep breath and downed the rest of his coffee.

“All right, kid,” Harry said as he stood up, “let’s get rid of that problem right now.”

\---

“I’m home,” Harry announced as he walked in the door that night.

“Shh!”

Harry locked the door and looked over his shoulder.

Louis was lounging on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and remote in hand.

Harry apologized. “Didn’t realize what time it was.”

“Almost eight,” Louis said. “You really did have a long day, huh?”

“You could say that. Baby’s asleep?”

“Out cold. How’d your meeting go?”

“Really well.” Harry dropped his briefcase on the table and loosened his tie. “I think we’ll be set to break ground soon.”

“That’s great, babe.”

“I think so, too.”

Harry took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair in front of him. Then he started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Louis was used to this: Harry getting undressed in the middle of the combination dining/living room. He did it almost every day.

So Louis didn’t bat an eye when his husband was down to his briefs and undershirt. He didn’t even notice that Harry was walking over to him until he was fully seated in his lap and pulling the remote out of his hand.

Harry turned off the television and whispered, “You want to know what got me through the day? My very long, _hard_ day?”

“What?”

“You. You filling me up with your thick cock and pounding away at my ass.”

Louis gulped. “Yeah?”

Harry nodded and smirked. “Baby’s asleep?”

“Out cold,” Louis repeated.

“Good.”

Then Harry rushed forward, locking their lips together.

Louis moaned and gripped onto Harry’s hips, holding him close.

Harry forced Louis’ lips apart with his tongue and started massaging it against Louis’.

Louis pulled one hand from Harry’s skin and slid it down the front of Harry’s tight underwear, causing his husband to let out a groan as Louis took his cock in his hand.

“Shit,” Harry whispered, pulling his head back. Louis took the opportunity to attack Harry’s chest, flicking his tongue over his right nipple.

He started jerking Harry off, feeling his cock hardening against his palm. He ran his thumb over the tip as he took Harry’s nipple between his lips.

Harry sighed and placed a hand on the back of Louis’ neck before rolling his hips forward, fucking his cock through Louis’ fist.

Louis tightened his grip on Harry and switched nipples, wanting to get the other one red and puffy, too.

“God, Lou; I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Harry sighed. He gasped when Louis lightly bit down on his chest.

Louis hummed, encouraging Harry to go on, all the while, sliding his hand over Harry’s cock.

“I just want you to fuck me so hard I feel it tomorrow,” Harry purred. “And then, when I come, I want it to be so loud the neighbors hear me.”

Louis groaned, moving his lips up the side of Harry’s neck.

“And-” Harry paused, feeling Louis’ tongue tracing patterns across his skin. “And when you finish, and you pull out, I want to feel you dripping out of me.”

Louis yanked his lips from Harry’s neck, causing him to cry out. He knew there would be a mark there; he could almost feel it turning purple.

“Get up,” Louis growled.

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. They untangled themselves from each other and stumbled down the hallway to their bedroom.

When they got there, Louis quietly closed the door and tugged Harry to him, connecting their lips as they backed up toward the bed.

Louis gently pushed Harry back and said, “get naked.”

Harry giggled and did as he was told.

While Harry pulled down his briefs, Louis went to the bedside table. He yanked open the drawer to find… nothing.

“What the fuck?” he mumbled.

He shut the drawer and opened it again, as if doing so would make their lube magically appear.

“Lou, come on,” Harry whispered.

Louis looked over his shoulder to see his husband naked and spread out for him, tugging at his cock.

“Where’s the lube?” he asked instead of pouncing on Harry.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the lube’s gone. Where is it?”

“What?” Harry exclaimed. He rolled off the bed and joined Louis at the table.

He looked inside the empty drawer and shut it, only to slide it open again.

“Well, I already tried that!” Louis huffed.

“I don’t know! Where else would it be?”

“Uhh…”

“Look on the floor; maybe we dropped it or something. I’ll get the bottle from the shower.”

“No,” Louis whined. “I don’t like using the shower lube when we’re not in the shower.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious! It gets all sticky and I have to scrub it off like, right away. No, I want the regular lube.”

“Fine. I’ll check the bathroom for the regular one, then.”

“Why would it be in the bathroom?” Louis asked, confused.

“Um… I don’t know.”

Without another word, Harry pulled the bedroom door open and hurried down to the bathroom, holding his cock in his hand so it wouldn’t bounce too uncomfortably as he moved.

Trying not to think of Harry getting himself off when he was home alone, Louis dropped to his knees and looked under the bed, hoping that the lube bottle would show up.

After a moment of shifting around all the crap they’d stuffed under the bed frame over the years, Louis realized that the lube was just not there.

“Fuck,” he said.

“Louis, it’s not in there,” Harry cried as he returned to the room. “You have to go buy some.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now! I’ve been waiting all day for you to get your cock in me, and it’s going to happen!”

Louis raised his eyebrows, surprised at how quickly the pitch in Harry’s voice had risen.

“Please?” Harry added quietly.

Louis sighed. “Just… stay,” Louis ordered as he moved to exit the room.

“Stay? What am I, a dog?”

“No, of course not.” He held out a hand and repeated, “just stay here.”

Harry rolled his eyes and sat on the mattress. “Hurry up.”

“I’ll be two minutes.”

Louis pecked Harry on the lips and practically ran down the hallway. He pulled on a pair of sneakers from the hall closet and grabbed his jacket. After he slipped it on, he picked up his keys and wallet from the dining table and left the apartment.

He raced down the stairs and out to the parking lot before hopping in his car and driving a few minutes down the road to the drug store.

He cracked the windows, hoping the cool air blowing in would calm him down a little.

The last thing he needed was to go into the store with a frantic look on his face.

Faster than traffic laws probably allowed, Louis pulled into the lot. He was out of the car in record time.

Louis sped-walked inside, hoping he didn’t look too suspicious to the girl behind the counter. He nodded his head at her and went to the back of the store.

He spent exactly ten seconds comparing the different bottles on the shelf before grabbing one that looked semi-close to their usual brand.

He restrained himself from throwing it on the counter and pulled out his wallet. He had grabbed a small bottle, so he knew it wouldn’t be that expensive.

Unfortunately, the girl was taking her sweet time typing in her employee code.

“Do you have our Rewards Card?” she asked slowly.

“No.”

“Do you want to sign up for one? It’s fr-.”

“No!”

“OK, jeez,” she replied in an offended tone.

Normally, Louis was much nicer to the cashiers, but today was not that day.

She rang up the lube, and before she could tell him the price, he threw a ten-dollar bill on the counter, grabbed the bottle and called out “Keep the change!” as he ran out the door.

Jumping into his car, he backed out of his spot and drove off, praying that he didn’t get pulled over for speeding.

He finally got home and parked his car before literally running toward the building.

As quietly as he could, Louis burst inside the apartment and locked the door, dropping things as he made his way back to the bedroom.

“I’ve got it,” he announced, only to find Harry snoring on top of the blankets.

Louis dropped his hands to his side and shook his head. “Figures.”

He flopped down on his side of the bed, grunting when his head hit something under his pillow.

He sat up and ran his hand under it, and, of course, found the lube they had been looking for.

It must’ve wound up there after Harry had finished fingering Louis open last night.

“Of course.”

A loud snore from Harry emphasized the frustration Louis was feeling.

“I’m never gonna get laid,” Louis whispered before going to sleep.

\---

Louis got out of the tub and pulled the plug to let the water drain out.

He had already dropped Jamie off with Gemma, who had crudely said, “Sure, I’ll watch my nephew while one of his daddies takes it up the ass. No problem.”

Louis wanted to say something, but couldn’t complain about his sister-in-law watching the baby on just a few hours’ notice.

He walked into his room and saw that Harry would be home in about twenty minutes. He didn’t have much time.

He rubbed lotion all over his arms and legs, wanting his body to feel even softer after his warm bath. Then, he went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black, lace panties that he saved for special occasions: anniversaries and Valentine’s Day, usually. But he’d also brought out a pair of red ones two Christmases ago when they got hit with a blizzard and couldn’t leave the apartment for three days.

He pulled the panties on, feeling the lace hug the curve of his ass. He examined himself in the full-length mirror, admiring how they looked on him.

He also felt his cock harden as he thought about how much Harry would admire them on the floor.

Shaking himself out of his daze, he pulled a lighter off the dresser and lit the candles that they had set up around the room.

Tonight was about them, and Louis wanted to make sure it was as good as it could be.

As if on cue, as soon as Louis lit the last candle, he heard the front door opening.

Louis jumped on the bed and sat back on his shins. Harry was walking around the apartment, dropping his keys on the table by the door and taking off his coat.

“I’m in here,” Louis called out as seductively as he could. His nerves about what was about to finally happen had started to build.

He heard the familiar sound of Harry’s boots on the hardwood floors, and he pushed himself up so he was on his knees, panties on full display.

The doorknob started turning, so Louis put his hands on his hips and fixed his lips into the pout that he knew drove Harry crazy.

And then the door swung open… and Louis was staring into a set of green eyes that belonged not to his husband, but to his mother-in-law.

He and Anne gawked at each other for an agonizing minute before either of them reacted.

“Oh, my God!” Louis shrieked before falling back onto the bed and ducking under the blankets.

“Oh, Jesus!” Anne yelled, covering her eyes. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

She blindly tried to close the door behind her, and eventually grabbed the handle after a few attempts.

As soon as it was shut, she called, “Harry didn’t tell you I was coming over for dinner?”

“No!”

“Oh. OK…”

Louis heard her turn and hurry down the hallway, back to the living room. He grabbed a pillow, stuffed his face in it and let out a long, muffled shout.

His mother-in-law had just seen him wearing panties in an attempt to seduce her son.

They’d had such a good track record of not being caught in awkward situations by family members.

That was all out the window now.

Louis lay there for as long as he deemed acceptable to avoid Anne, but knew he really had no choice in the matter.

Reluctantly, he rolled out of bed and pulled on his robe. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He found Anne in the kitchen, busying herself with chopping vegetables.

“What are you doing?” he asked carefully.

“Needed something to do. Don’t know if you’ll need these, but it can’t hurt.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” she replied, still not looking at him. “Harry should’ve told you I was coming. Where’s the baby?”

“Over at Gemma’s.”

Anne nodded, but stayed silent.

Louis looked down and saw that Anne had on new boots, black leather ones with a gold buckle at the bottom.

“I like your boots,” he tried.

“Thank you. I thought you might say that. I just bought them; I wore them so I could show you.”

“Oh.”

Harry chose that moment to arrive home.

“Hello!” he called out.

Louis walked out to face him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey, babe,” Harry said. “You might want to get dressed. My mom’s-“

He stopped talking when he saw his mother walk out of the kitchen, a small smile on her face.

“Oh.”

He looked at Louis’ face and finally realized what Louis was wearing. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Louis smirked. “Oh.”

“Fuck,” Harry mumbled, understanding that Louis probably had on his panties underneath that robe. “Did you light candles, too?”

Louis just nodded.

“Oh.”

“Shit! I lit candles!” Louis turned and ran down the hallway to blow them out before the apartment caught fire.

“Um,” Harry started, “was he wearing the-”

“Yup,” Anne answered shortly.

“And, did you see-”

“Yes, I did. And if he didn’t look so damn good in them, I would be grumpier about it.”

“Mom!” Harry protested.

“What? Now listen, clearly nothing’s going to happen between you two tonight, so you might as well go get my grandson so I can see him.”

“But Mom-”

“No ‘but’s,” Anne said firmly. “Go get him. He’s with Gemma.”

Without a word, Harry turned and picked up his keys from the table by the door to go get Jamie from his sister’s house.

His mom was right: he wouldn’t be getting laid tonight.

\---

When Monday came back around, Louis found himself getting more and more frustrated. Having sex with his husband shouldn’t be this difficult.

It got even worse when, as he was leaving work for the day, he got a text from Harry.

**_Harry: I know I said I would be home on time today, but I have to stay late. I’m sorry._ **

**_Louis: Not your fault! <3_ **

**_Louis: Why do you have to stay?_ **

**_Harry: Investors want to see a new design of the lobby. And they want it right away. Don’t know how late I’ll be._ **

**_Louis: OK. =(_ **

**_Harry: Don’t pout._ **

**_Louis: =’(_ **

**_Harry: Not helping._ **

Louis smiled at his phone before sending Harry a kissy face emoji.

He sighed and got into his car, thinking about what to do now. Louis had been planning on putting Jamie to bed early – again – and having his wicked way with Harry.

But that plan was out the window, as Louis would likely be asleep by the time Harry got home.

He knew the drill by now: when investors wanted a new design, they got it, no matter how late Harry had to work.

Louis rested his head against the steering wheel. He knew he had to pick Jamie up soon, but he also wondered if he should try to run to the grocery store first.

Since Harry wouldn’t be back for dinner, Louis would have to save him some, but he wasn’t sure what they had at the house.

And then it hit him. Louis’ eyes widened. He hadn’t gone to Harry’s office in a while, but he knew that it would likely empty out in about an hour or two, meaning Harry would be one of the only people there. He could run home, quickly shower off the day’s sweat and grime, and pay his husband a visit.

He called his mom first to see if she wouldn’t mind keeping the baby for a few more hours.

Jay picked up on the third ring.

“Hi, Boo.”

“Hey, Mom. Are you working in the morning?”

“Not until 11,” Jay answered. “Why?”

“Well, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind keeping Jamie a little later.”

“Sure, it’s no problem. Are you running late?”

“Yeah,” Louis lied. “I’m just swamped at work. I have tests to prepare for the new Shakespeare unit we’re starting.”

“OK. Well we have plenty of formula for bottles, and I can have Dan dig up Ernie’s old baby tub so we can give him a bath.”

“Thanks, Mom. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. Tell Harry I say ‘hello.’”

“OK, I wi- Mom!”

Jay chuckled. “Thought so. Love you; bye!”

She quickly hung up before Louis could attempt to deny why he really needed her to watch Jamie.

“Whatever,” he muttered. He had time now. He started the car and headed home to get ready to put his plan into action.

\---

Louis arrived at Harry’s office at seven o’clock, knowing that most – if not all – of Harry’s coworkers were gone for the evening.

He smiled at Aiden, one of the building’s nighttime security guards, who sat behind the main desk in the lobby.

“Here to drag Harry home?” Aiden asked with a laugh.

“Something like that. Not sure if it’ll work, though.”

“Well, good luck.”

“Thanks, Aiden.”

Louis got in the elevator and pressed the button for the thirty-third floor.

He leaned back and looked down at his simple outfit: black sweatpants, his favorite blue sweater and black Vans. He wore the black lace panties underneath, figuring that since Harry didn’t actually see him wearing them last time, it didn’t count.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, showing Louis a large, empty studio. Most of the lights were dimmed, and only a few shone brightly. He walked in and followed the familiar path to Harry’s office.

As he walked, he passed about a dozen abandoned drawing tables where the junior associates worked. Along the back wall were the bathrooms, the copy room and the break room. In front of Louis were the senior offices: Harry’s boss had the largest one, and Harry’s was right next to it.

He walked up to the door of Harry’s office, seeing his husband sitting at his desk and running his hands over his face. The jacket to his suit had been tossed on a coat rack in the corner, and his tie was undone, hanging loosely around his neck.

Harry looked tired, to say the least. Louis was even happier that he’d decided to stop by.

He walked in slowly, locking the door behind him.

Harry glanced up, doing a double take when he realized Louis was there.

“Hey, babe,” he smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to see you, and make sure you weren’t stressing yourself out too much. But I see that you are.”

Harry sighed and sat back in his chair as Louis made his way over to see what Harry was working on.

“I like it,” Louis complimented.

Harry smiled and said, “Thanks. Mike didn’t, though, so I have to redo it all.”

Louis frowned at the mention of Harry’s boss, who was a total asshole. Louis understood wanting the buildings to be perfect in design, but whenever he disapproved of Harry’s blueprints, he would dismiss Harry without even a reason why, leaving him to return to the drawing board to fix whatever problems he apparently had.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s OK.” Harry shook his head. “I wasn’t totally in love with it, anyway, so this is a good chance to fix it.”

Louis rolled his eyes, knowing that was a lie: Harry _only_ submitted ideas that he absolutely loved. Louis knew how much it hurt to get rejected on something he worked so hard on.

Louis went to the back of the chair, reaching his hands over the top of it. He started massaging Harry’s shoulders, noticing how stiff they were.

Harry sighed, and Louis knew he had let his eyes drift shut.

“You need to relax, babe,” Louis commented. “You’re so tense.”

“Relax. Yeah. I’ve been trying to… relax… with you for months now, and you see how that’s turned out.”

Louis chuckled, still kneading into Harry’s shoulders. “Where is Mike, anyway?”

“Should’ve gone home by now. Why?”

“I mean… If you can’t go home yet, maybe you can relax here.”

He felt Harry stiffen before slowly turning his head to look up at Louis over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

Louis nodded and walked around the chair so he could sit on Harry’s lap. He got comfortable, straddling Harry’s legs before taking an end of Harry’s tie in each hand and twisting them together. Holding the tie in one hand, he pulled Harry forward, connecting their lips.

Harry immediately placed his hands on Louis’ hips, gripping them tightly enough that Louis could almost feel bruises forming.

Holding firmly onto the tie, Louis ran the fingers of his other hand through Harry’s curls before holding onto them and pulling – hard.

Harry groaned and pressed forward, forcing his tongue between Louis’ lips.

Louis rolled his hips down, and, like a light going off in Harry’s head, he started moving his hands around to Louis’ ass.

He slipped his fingertips down the back of Louis’ sweatpants, and moaned when he felt lace.

“Shit,” he whispered, pulling back just enough to duck his head and start kissing along the underside of Louis’ jaw.

“You like that?”

“Yeah, I do. I’ve never been so jealous of my mom,” Harry said between kisses, “as when she saw you in lace and I didn’t.”

“Well let’s change that, then.”

With one more, rough kiss, Louis sat back and pulled his sweater over his head. Then, he stood up and, after kicking off his sneakers, slowly peeled his sweatpants down. He stepped out of them and leaned back against Harry’s desk.

Harry took in Louis’ appearance, his red, full cock straining against the panties and leaking from the tip.

“What are you gonna do about this?” Louis asked seductively.

Harry had a lot of ideas about what to do first. Shifting in his seat, he felt his own cock throbbing in his briefs, and knew he had to do something.

Louis wiggled his hips, reminding Harry that he had been asked a question.

Right. The first thing Harry wanted to do was get down on his knees and get his mouth on Louis.

“Styles!”

Hearing the voice of Harry’s boss yelling from the main office, Louis and Harry locked eyes before leaping into action. Louis picked up his clothes from where they lay on the floor and ducked under the [desk](http://www.dolphinformations.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/office-computer-desks-xhzderbc.jpg). Luckily, it was the kind that had space underneath the top surface, and a panel to hide behind.

Louis squeezed in, feeling the lace start to ride up as he pulled his legs close to him.

Harry took off his tie and dropped it to the top of the desk. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping he wasn’t making it look worse.

He started walking to the door to unlock it, and did so just as his boss had a hand raised to knock.

“Was the door locked?” Mike asked as he walked in. “Were you getting yourself off in here?”

“Oh, no, sir. Um,” Harry stalled, “I thought you went home. So, you know, I locked it in case somebody, um, broke in or something.”

Mike looked back at Harry, a skeptical look on his face. Giving him a once-over, he scoffed. “Yeah, OK.”

Harry looked down to see the problem in his pants, and crossed his hands over his crotch to try and hide it.

“Anyway, let me look at those plans again? I may have changed my mind.”

“Really?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Yeah. They on your desk?”

Louis made sure he couldn’t be seen before looking over and silently gasping. One of his shoes was still lying under Harry’s chair.

_Fuck,_ Louis thought to himself.

He heard Mike walking over and quickly stretched his arm out to grab it. The last thing he needed was for Harry’s boss to find him underneath the desk wearing a pair of lace underwear that was currently giving him a wedgie.

He wouldn’t be able to come to a holiday Christmas party ever again.

He rocked himself forward a little bit, snatching up the sneaker and returning to his hiding spot just as Mike and Harry came around the other side of the desk.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to God Mike didn’t see him.

When Mike started speaking, pointing out a change he wanted to make to the wall structure, Louis breathed out a silent sigh of relief.

For the next twenty minutes – Louis guessed, since he wasn’t wearing a watch and he didn’t dare reach into the pocket of his sweats to find his cell phone – Harry and Mike talked about possibly expanding the outside wall. Louis had never been so bored.

It wasn’t until Mike said, “where’s your chair? Let me sit and show you what I mean,” that Louis’ attention was caught.

“Uh, no!” Harry near-yelled, throwing himself in the chair so hard it rolled backward.

Mike stared at Harry. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, just, um… You know, my back’s giving me problems again. I have to sit down whenever I can.”

“Your back’s still acting up?” Mike shook his head. “You better get that checked out again; I need you at your best until this project’s done.”

“Yes, sir.”

They spent ten more minutes talking, and then Mike was satisfied.

“We’ll look over it again tomorrow, but we might have it,” Mike decided.

“Excellent, sir.”

“Go home; get some sleep. See you in the morning.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

Mike left the office and Harry took a deep breath before looking under his desk.

He saw Louis leaning his head back, his eyes opening and closing slowly.

“Hey,” Harry whispered.

Louis yawned and looked over at him. “We have to go get Jamie.”

“Does your mom still have him?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, she said she would watch him for a little longer.”

“I’m sorry your plan got ruined.”

“It’s OK. Is he gone?”

Harry listened to the silence of the office, hearing the elevator _ding_ only seconds later.

“He’s leaving; yeah.”

“Good. You might have to help me out of here; I got a cramp in my leg.”

Harry reached a hand down and assisted Louis out of the small space and up to his feet.

“God, you look hot.”

“I know,” Louis replied. He gave Harry a quick kiss before getting dressed. “Let’s go.”

He started walking out of the office, and all Harry could do was watch him go, staring sadly at Louis’ ass and hips as they swayed back and forth with each step.

\---

On Saturday, Harry decided to take matters into his own hands.

While Louis stayed at home with the baby, Harry dragged Niall out for a day of shopping, much to Niall’s dismay.

“Why do I need to be here?” Niall whined as he followed Harry up and down the aisles of the store they were in.

“Because I don’t like buying butt plugs alone; that’s why.”

“You told me we were going to lunch.”

“And we will,” Harry insisted. “I just need to buy something first.”

The two of them were at Pleasure Island, the sex toy shop two towns away.

Harry realized that he and Louis weren’t getting anywhere because they were wasting too much time: teasing, fingering, prepping… it all took away from the time they could’ve spent fucking.

So, Harry was going to finger himself open and put the plug in. Then, the second they were alone, he would pull the plug out, Louis would pour some lube on himself, and that would be it. They would finally fuck.

It was a good idea; he just needed the plug. He and Louis had gotten a few in their years together, but Harry thought this was an extra special occasion.

He just had to find the right one.

Niall sighed loudly, his dislike of his surroundings clear on his face. He turned his head away from Harry only to look straight at the wall of strap-ons.

He quickly faced forward.

“You know,” Harry said, stifling a laugh, “the faster you help me pick, the faster we can leave.”

“Fine.” Niall walked up a few feet and grabbed a random toy off the shelf. “How’s this?”

“Well, no. I don’t want a vibrating one; I don’t know how long I’ll have to keep it in. I like edging, but I’m not a total masochist.”

“What?”

Harry shook his head. “Never mind. Just… I don’t know. I want something pretty.”

“Like, pink?”

“No, I already have two pink ones.”

Niall sighed again. “OK… Pretty.”

He walked away, looking surprisingly focused for someone who didn’t want to be there.

They spent the next twenty minutes discussing possible options, but Harry shot down all of the ones Niall suggested.

_“That’s too big.”_

_“No, I don’t want one that’s glass.”_

_“Good God, Niall! No, I don’t want one that has a tail.”_

Just when Harry decided he’d simply have to use one of the ones he already had in his collection, Niall let out an “Aha!”

Harry turned and walked toward the back corner of the store, where Niall was standing.

“This one’s pretty, isn’t it?” he asked.

Harry picked up the [one](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-images-crimson-tied-scarlet-heart-anal-plug-101061-0.aspx) on the shelf that Niall was referring to, and Harry could admit that it was definitely pretty.

It was made of a black, shiny metal, making it heavier than the regular plugs that Harry used. It was narrow at the tip and widened in the middle, leading to a red, heart-shaped jewel at the end. It was a little smaller than the ones Harry usually used, but he could make it work.

“I like this one,” Harry said.

“Good. Can we go now?”

“Impatient. You were all gung ho about this a second ago.”

“Yeah, but you’re getting that one; I can see it on your face. And I’m hungry. Plus, the guy behind the counter keeps looking at me.”

“It’s because you have toilet paper stuck to the bottom of your shoe.”

Niall looked down to his sneakers, and, sure enough, there was a long piece of toilet paper trailing behind.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Niall hissed.

Harry shrugged. “It was funny. Now we can go.”

\---

Harry washed his hands, getting rid of the excess lube that still coated his fingertips. It was Wednesday afternoon, and Harry had left the office early. His plans for the skyscraper were done for the moment, and his boss had agreed that Harry needed to get some sleep.

So, he’d gotten home a little while ago, and had just finished putting in the plug.

He turned around, checking out his own ass in the bathroom mirror.

It sat snugly inside his hole, keeping him nice and spread for when Louis got home. The red jewel sparkled in the light of the room, and Harry knew that Louis would love how it looked against his pale skin.

He’d already texted Louis, telling him not to get Jamie from his mom’s house and to come straight home.

At first, he wanted it to be a surprise, but then he decided he was well beyond that. He just wanted his husband to fuck him already.

He went into his room to make sure the bed was made. He was about to light a few candles when he heard the apartment door burst open.

Harry’s eyes widened, afraid that someone was breaking in while he was completely naked.

That would be a story for the front pages: _Apartment in local neighborhood robbed; man wearing black, jeweled butt plug left unharmed._

He looked out the door to see Louis running down the hallway.

“Hey!” he called out in surprise.

Louis shook his head and groaned before going right into the bathroom and throwing up.

“Well… If that doesn’t make me feel sexy, I don’t know what will,” Harry mumbled.

He pulled on a pair of briefs before going to check on Louis.

With every step he took, he could feel the plug slightly shifting around inside of him. It was very pleasant, but Harry would’ve preferred Louis’ cock.

He figured that wouldn’t be happening today.

“Lou…” he said softly, knocking on the open door. “You OK?”

Louis responded by heaving once more into the toilet.

“Guess not.”

He waited a moment for Louis to finish before trying again.

“What happened?”

Louis sighed and flushed the toilet before leaning back against the wall. “Stomach bug going around school. Guess who got it?”

“Uh-oh.”

“Yeah, exactly. Apparently, you have it for 24 hours, and then the next 24 hours, you have to spend getting rehydrated. I spent the last hour on the toilet at school with a bucket in front of me. I just made it to the parking lot out front before I felt like I had to get sick again. So, I’m off the rest of the week.”

“How contagious is it?” Harry asked, although he could assume the answer.

“Very. So, we need to find someone to watch Jamie while you’re at work. And, as painful as it is for me to say this, you should probably stay at your mom’s.”

Harry felt his stomach drop when he heard that. It would’ve fallen out of his ass if the plug wasn’t there.

Speaking of which…

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling the plug prodding him from the inside. “So, no sex for a couple days then, right?”

Louis looked up at Harry, a thin layer of sweat covering his face. “What?”

“Never mind,” Harry shook his head. “Um, I’ll go call your mom. And Lottie. And my mom. And Gemma.”

“Thank you.”

Harry nodded and went to find his phone.

He heard Louis starting to get sick again. As he sat down on the couch, phone in hand and butt plug nudging against his prostate, Harry felt like joining him.

\---

On Saturday morning, Harry walked into the apartment, holding Jamie’s car seat in one hand.

The baby had fallen asleep on the drive over from Anne’s house, where the two of them had spent the night.

Louis had texted him last night saying that the doctor said he was stomach bug-free, but should take the night to continue getting rehydrated and resting.

So Harry had returned, expecting to find his husband either asleep or on the couch watching Saturday cartoons.

He found neither.

He went into Jamie’s room, carefully took him out of the seat and placed him in his crib.

He surprisingly didn’t wake up, and instead, seemed to fall into an even deeper sleep.

Harry pulled out his phone as he walked out of Jamie’s room, texting Louis to find out where he was. He got a response a few minutes later.

**_Louis: At the park. Gonna finish my laps then I’ll be home. Missed you._ **

**_Harry: Missed you, too. Hurry back. <3_ **

Now that Harry knew where Louis was, he tried to decide what he wanted to do. He knew that once Louis got back, he would need a shower, and would probably want to eat.

Harry didn’t want to cook anything now, because by the time Louis got home, it would be cold.

He quickly checked on Jamie to make sure he was still asleep before going into his room to get changed.

He pulled off his T-shirt, the one that he’d slept in, and tossed it into the hamper. He started pulling down his sweatpants, but paused.

Louis was on his way home, and Jamie was asleep.

This was their chance… again.

He quickly got fully undressed and went to the box under his bed, pulling out the butt plug he’d bought and getting the lube from the bedside table.

He got comfortable on his back, with one pillow under his head and another under his ass. He coated three fingers in lube and ran one finger over his hole.

He rubbed gentle circles over it, trying to stay relaxed despite the minor time crunch. He needed the plug to be in before Louis got home, and he wasn’t sure how many more laps around the park Louis had to run.

He slowly started to push in, working his finger in and out. He could feel his cock slowly stiffen with each slide of his finger, and he intentionally avoided hitting his prostate.

Harry soon slipped in a second finger, scissoring them apart with skill; he knew how to finger himself open, and he was glad it was going quickly.

He thought about how good it would be when Louis finally got his cock inside of him, when it would be Louis slamming his hips forward, sending Harry closer to his climax.

Harry gasped when his fingers slipped, hitting his prostate dead-on. His legs squeezed together, holding his arm in place where it had gone down between them.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down at least a little bit.

He spread his legs again, and resumed stretching himself open, but made sure to avoid his spot.

A few minutes later, he added his third finger, twisting his wrist and moving his fingers until he felt like he was ready.

Harry gently pulled out his fingers and put some lube on the plug. He tilted his hips up and started to push it in, feeling his hole greedily swallowing it up.

He let out a sigh when it was fully in, and slowly rolled off the bed.

He went into the bathroom, grabbing some tissues and wiping the extra lube off his fingers and from in between his legs.

After throwing them in the trashcan, he tried to decide if he should put anything on for when Louis got home, or if he should just greet him naked.

While thinking it over, he turned around to make sure the jewel on the plug was correctly placed, and that the heart wasn’t upside down. He examined his ass in the mirror, and could fully appreciate the bright red glittering between his cheeks. He wiggled his hips, smiling when his ass jiggled a little.

He heard the front door open, and knew his decision had been made for him: he would be greeting Louis naked.

He listened as Louis dropped his keys on the table, and heard the thud of Louis’ sneakers hitting the floor as he kicked them off.

“Harry?” Louis spoke toward the center of the apartment.

“In here,” Harry replied, not too loudly so he wouldn’t wake the baby.

Louis started shuffling down the hallway, stopping dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Harry, who was now leaning in the open doorway of the bathroom.

“Um…” Louis said.

“Hey, babe. The baby’s asleep, I haven’t seen you in days and you need a shower. Care to join me?”

Louis nodded silently, taking a few steps forward.

Harry giggled and turned around, hearing Louis make a choked-off sound.

“You OK?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at his husband.

“Where did you get that?” Louis whispered, not believing how gorgeous Harry’s ass looked with a red heart between the cheeks.

“Pleasure Island. Do you like it?” He bent over, turning on the water in the shower. He adjusted the temperature, and as he did, he moved his hips from side to side.

Louis raised a fist to his mouth and bit down, holding back a moan at the thoughts of what he could do to Harry like this.

Harry straightened up and walked over to Louis, pulling him into the bathroom. He tugged at Louis’ sweaty T-shirt and peeled it off him. He tossed it to the floor and slid his fingers under the top of Louis’ running pants.  
Before he did anything else, he leaned in and gave Louis a firm kiss. He heard Louis sigh at the contact.

Then he moved back and yanked the pants down. Louis stepped out of them, taking his socks off, too, before following Harry into the shower.

Knowing they were limited for time, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed him. Louis kissed back just as roughly, holding Harry as close to him as possible. He could feel the water from the showerhead streaming down his neck and back, rinsing off some of the sweat from his run.

He knew he actually did need a shower, but that would have to wait.

He pulled back and took a look at Harry, whose eyes were full of lust and need.

Louis moved forward, crowding Harry back against the wall. When Harry couldn’t move any more, he leaned back and raised his eyebrows at Louis, who just grinned.

Louis carefully dropped down to his knees, and took Harry’s cock in his hand. He looked up at Harry before flicking his tongue over the tip. Harry bit his lower lip and tilted his head back, resting it against the wall.

Louis licked up the underside of Harry’s cock a few times before taking the head between his lips. He lightly sucked for a moment and reached his other hand up to roll Harry’s balls between his fingers.

Harry closed his eyes, throwing one arm out to the wall next to him to keep himself standing up, and weaving the fingers of his other hand into Louis’ hair.

Louis moaned and moved his head down, taking in more of Harry’s dick. He flattened his tongue as he did, wanting to feel as much of it as he could.

He slowly bobbed his head up and down, getting a little further down Harry’s cock each time.

“Lou,” Harry whined from above.

Louis smirked before sinking all the way down.

“Fuck.”

Louis stayed there a moment, breathing carefully through his nose, before pulling off. He suckled at the head of Harry’s cock for a second before moving his head back down a few times.

When he didn’t think Harry’s hold on his hair could get any tighter, he decided that was enough. He placed one more kiss to the tip before getting to his feet.

“Turn around.”

Harry did as he was told, resting his forearms against the wall and widely spreading his legs.

Louis stood behind him, running his thumb down Harry’s spine and in between his cheeks.

He lightly pushed on the plug, causing Harry to let out a moan.

“Harry,” Louis warned. “Don’t want to wake the baby, do we?”

Harry shook his head and dropped it to lean against his arms. He breathed out when he felt Louis take hold of the plug and gently start to pull it out.

Harry’s eyes fluttered shut once he felt how open he was now that the plug was no longer inside of him. He gasped when he felt Louis place a kiss there.

Louis reached over to the shower shelf and grabbed the lube they kept there just for times like this.

He slicked himself up and spread lube all around and inside Harry’s hole.

“Lou,” Harry spoke softly, nearly begging.

“I got you, babe.”

Louis put a hand on Harry’s waist and gave it a squeeze as he lined himself up. He slowly started pressing his cock into Harry’s hole, listening as Harry let out small pants.

So far, they were doing OK with the whole ‘quiet’ thing.

Louis stepped closer to Harry as he continued pushing in. He hid his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, feeling Harry’s shoulders tense up as he did so.

Harry let out a whimper when Louis bottomed out.

“Shhh,” Louis reminded him.

Harry bit his lower lip and nodded quickly. He shut his eyes and balled his hands up into fists, digging his nails into the palms of his hands.

Louis swiveled his hips a few times, making sure Harry was stretched out.

After a moment, Harry moved his ass back onto Louis’s cock, signaling that he was ready.

Louis pulled back just a little, and slid back in. He listened to Harry’s breath stutter as he did so, and wanted to keep hearing that.

He pulled out and pushed back in easily, feeling Harry’s hole clenching down around him.

He built up to an easy rhythm, making sure to avoid Harry’s prostate. He knew if he hit that, then Harry would be crazy loud, like always.

Harry seemed to figure out what Louis’s plan was, though.

When Louis pulled out, Harry shifted his hips so that Louis would hit closer to his spot.

“Careful,” Louis warned lowly.

Harry smirked over his shoulder, and moved his hips again; this time, Louis’s cock made contact.

Harry let out a long moan as he felt the pressure against his prostate.

“Shh,” Louis whispered. He didn’t slow his pace, though.

He started pounding away at Harry’s ass, feeling his cock quickly slide in and out of his husband.

Harry let out another moan, and Louis knew that if he didn’t stop, he would only get louder.

He slapped a hand over Harry’s mouth and hissed, “Harry! Be. Fucking. Quiet.”

With each word, he snapped his hips, hitting against Harry’s spot.

Harry took one of his hands and covered the hand that Louis had on his face, pressing it even more into his skin. It didn’t help, though, as Harry only started whimpering with each of Louis’ thrusts.

It was clear that Harry really didn’t want to be quiet, but Louis didn’t have it in him to make him try.

Louis placed his other hand on Harry’s lower abs to keep him balanced as Louis moved. He soon felt them contracting under his touch; Harry’s jaw was tightening, too, probably because his orgasm was fast approaching.

He felt Harry’s breath against his hand quicken, and knew that Harry was about to come.

After a few more thrusts, Harry grunted, and then found his release.

He started coming, squirting long streaks across the shower wall. Louis kept going, his orgasm coming just a moment later.

As he finished, he felt his whole body shudder, finally getting the fix he’d needed for months.

Louis plastered himself across Harry’s back. He felt Harry slightly shaking, so he wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle to try to keep him steady.

The two of them started breathing in sync, and did so until Louis slowly pulled out.

Harry looked down his leg, seeing Louis’ cum dripping down his thigh.

“Now how about that shower?” Louis asked seductively.

Harry giggled before turning slowly around. He leaned in to kiss Louis, but as he did, they both heard it.

Jamie was crying in his crib, and it sounded like his ‘hungry’ cry.

Back to reality.

Louis sighed. “I got him.”

“Thank you.”

Louis nodded his head and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist.

“This isn’t over, though,” he promised before walking out of the bathroom. “We’re finishing this later.”

“Can’t wait!”

Suddenly, Louis leaned back in through the open door. “Hey, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“I like the plug.”

He winked before leaving again.

Grinning, Harry washed the plug off, intending to put it back in.

This was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me Kudos and Comments if you liked the story!  
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/angelique_lee) or [tumblr](http://www.flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it! If you follow me on either, let me know who you are so I definitely follow you back!


End file.
